Danganronpa: Una vida ¿normal?
by xXAless-kunXx
Summary: esta es la historia de como hubieran sido las cosas si Junko Enoshima nunca hubiera intentado sumir al mundo en Desesperación, la historia narra la vida diaria de Makoto Naegi un chico que entro a la academia Pico De La Esperanza por mera suerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: este es un AU (Universo Alternativo) en este AU se mostrara como serían las vidas de los protagonistas de Danganronpa si nunca se hubiera desatado el incidente más horrible en la historia de la humanidad, una vez aclaramos eso, las parejas serán... Un misterio… x3 ¿porque? Pues porque me gusta así. NaeGiri Forever ewe, (ese último mensaje puede que afecte en el futuro de la historia como tal vez no) ahora sin más empecemos.**

POV Naegi

Allí me encontraba yo en las puertas de la que sería mi nueva escuela, la escuela donde dicen que si te gradúas de allí tendrás una vida larga y cómoda, yo un estudiante normal que fue elegido por pura suerte, o al menos eso decía mi carta de aceptación, no podía creer que fuera elegido, soy el concepto de lo que se conoce como normalidad, si me preguntas cuales son mis comidas, cantantes o videojuegos favoritos. Seguramente sería lo que estuviera en el puesto número uno, pero este no es el momento para hablar sobre esto, todo comienza con este primer paso, el paso que dará inicio a mi vida escolar, proseguí a entrar en la academia eran las 7:30 AM, según la carta de aceptación yo tendría que estar allí a las 8:00 AM pero de los nervios no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Al entrar era lo que se podía esperar de una academia de elite, una recepción tan grande que podrían estar fácilmente unas 100 personas sin problemas, una hermosa decoración, baldosas del típico color blanco y negro, una que otra planta y unas escaleras que seguramente llevaban a otros lugares que por ahora no me interesaban, debía de dirigirme al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de apertura, me apresure a encontrarlo, lo cual me llevo aproximadamente más de 15 minutos, digo es una academia donde uno fácilmente se podría perder, mire mi reloj de muñeca , 7:45 AM aún quedaba tiempo pata que los otros estudiantes llegaran así que pensé, ¿Por qué no tomar una pequeña siesta?, así que me recosté en las galerías del gimnasio, cerré mis ojos lentamente mientras caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Hey, despierta-escuchaba una leve voz seguida de unas sacudidas-vamos Naegi-kun…-decía una voz algo familiar… esperen... ¿¡Familiar!? Abrí mis ojos de par en par, solo para sorprenderme con la mirada de Sayaka Maizono-san-es bueno verte Naegi-kun-no podía creerlo la "Estudiante Idol Definitiva" ¡me estaba hablando! Una chica que pensé que jamás me recordaría-pero lo hago-quede en shock al escuchar sus palabras, ¿tan predecible eran sus pensamientos?-eh!?-solo esas palabras se escaparon de mi boca, a lo cual ella solo respondió-soy una Esper-al ver mi expresión rápidamente saco la lengua de una manera juguetona y se limitó a decir-era una broma, era solo mi intuición-suspire de forma aliviada-no me des esos sustos-pero una voz algo fría interrumpió el mejor momento de mi vida-¿planeas quedarte ligando todo el día?-era un chico de cabellera rubia y algo opaca, además llevaba puesto una especie de smoking solo que con ligeras diferencias-y ¿Quién eres tú?-el solo dio un suspiro-solo la clase baja como tú no saben de mí, muchos me conocen como el "Estudiante Heredero Definitivo", recuérdalo insecto de clase baja-solo me limite a reír nerviosamente, se notaba que no le gustaba hacer amigos, o eso parecía.

Vamos no seas así Tomagichi-hablo un chico que parecía ya mayor, tenía un cabello un tanto peculiar, lo mire extrañado-Hola, yo soy Yasuhiro Hagakure, soy el "Estudiante Vidente Definitivo" un gusto Naegichi-dijo de una forma un tanto sincera, solo me limite a estrechar su mano-un chico nuevo…-se limitó a decir una chica de cabello corto y negro, tenía unas ligeras pecas en la cara algo adorables diría yo-….-no dijo nada mas así que fui yo quien tuvo que romper el hielo por así decirlo-un gusto mi nombre es Makoto Naegi-dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, la chica pareciere como si estuviera resfriada ya que note un leve color rojizo en su cara-m-mí no-nombre es Ikusaba Mukuro... la "Estudiante Soldado Definitiva"-dijo en un casi inaudible susurro que solamente yo alcance a escuchar-Mukuro-chan, es un placer conocerte-ella se sonrojo un poco, creo que es por el refriado pero no le di mucha importancia, y así de uno en uno nos fuimos presentando, yo no les prestaba mucha atención al resto ya que mi atención la había llamado un hombre que se acercaba al micrófono.

Probando... 1,2… ¿me escuchan?-una voz de un hombre ya de mediana edad sonó por los altavoces del gimnasio-bienvenidos a la academia pico de la esperanza, yo soy du director, pueden llamarme "Sr. Director" o simplemente "Director", espero que disfruten su estadía aquí y como la clase número 78 se lleven bien, sin embargo espero que este año esté lleno de dicha y felicidad, ustedes son al esperanza del nuevo mundo y deben actuar como tal, sin más que decir les dejare a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y mi hija Kyoko Kirigiri-tras decir eso el director dando paso a una chica de hermoso cabello y unos ojos de un color rosa, mirara por donde se mirara era hermosa, pero era de esperarse, después de todo era una academia excepcional y yo solo estaba allí de pura casualidad.

Bueno, como dijo mi padre espero que este año esté lleno de recuerdos felices y prósperos recuerdos, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, además de ser su compañera de clases, así que-dio una ligera reverencia-así que por favor cuiden de mi-en silencio se hiso presente en la sal, el cual no duro mucho ya que en unos escasos segundos un grupo de Fans derribo la puerta, los cuales comenzaron a gritar al unísono el nombre de la chica ya mencionada, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Digo tenia escrito B.L.P. (Bonita Lista y Popular) por todo el rostro, cuando levanto su cabeza nuestras miradas se cruzaron en los cuales aquellos segundos parecieron eternos y podría jurar haber visto… ¿una sonrisa?, no, no es posible, fue lo que pensé pero no pasaron ni 1 segundo sin que unas miradas asesinas se posaran en mí, lo que hacía falta el primer día y ya había hecho enemigos en esta escuela, "Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo" mi trasero, más bien yo era el "Estudiante Desafortunado Definitivo". Y así mi vida en aquel instituto comenzó, y en ese preciso instante no tenía ni idea de lo que me había preparado el Futuro.

Fin POV Naegi

 **MI BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR... SI ES QUE EXISTE :V QUERIA DECIRLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN PUEDE LLEVAR OC LOS CUALES NO SERAN HECHOS POR MI, SERAN HECHOS POR USTEDES, NO ESCOJERE A NADIE QUE SOLO DIGA "QUIERO ENTRAR" O ALGO PARECIDO, TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE SI QUIEREN PARTICIPAR SUS PERSONAJES DEBEN TENER LO SIGUIENTE:**

 **NOMBRE: (OBVIAMENTE)**

 **EDAD:**

 **ESTUDIANTE ? DEFINITIVO: (POR EJEMPLO: ESTUDIANTE PINTOR DEFINITIVO, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE OCUPAR ESTE NIVEL DE PREPARATORIA ESTA BIEN PERO SOLO ESCIJERE UNO Y NO LOS REPETIDOS ASÍ QUE SEAN ORIGINALES)**

 **EL RESTO LO HARE SOBRE LA MARCHA ASÍ QUE CUALQUIER COSA DUDA O AMENAZAS DE MUERTE SON LIBRES DE DEJARLAS, DESPUES DE TODO ES SU OPINION Y YO LA RESPETO AUNQUE DIGAN "ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA MIERDA" O ETC, ADEMAS DE QUE MAYORMENTE SERA EL POV DE NAEGI ASÍ QUE.. USTEDEN SERAN COMO UN PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO. CLARO QUE YO TAMBIEN PARTICIPARE PERO YO SERE EL ESTUDIANTE ? DEFINITIVO, NO ES QUE MI TALENTO SEA UN MISTERIO DURANTE EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA SI NO QUE LO DIRE EN ALGUN MOMENTO DE LA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE TENGAN CUIDADO DE ESCOGER EL MISMO QUE YO.**

 **BY: ALESS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia... bueno, no daré excusas sobre porque no lo hacía, pero bueno sigamos con esto. Pero antes que nada quiero aclarar que solo me basara en los acontecimientos del primer juego, no sé si lo había dicho antes, sin más nos leemos abajo.**

 **POV Naegi**

Después de milagrosamente sobrevivir a la ceremonia de ingreso, logre salir ileso, ni yo mismo se cómo lo logre. Pero bueno, a caballo dado no se le ve colmillo. En este momento me siento sumamente nervioso, y no solo porque es una nueva escuela. Estoy nervioso porque es "la escuela" una donde se desarrolla la gente que cambiara al mundo para bien, quizás esto no sea tan malo después de todo, no es como si mis nuevos compañeros fueran a devorarme o algo parecido… ¿lo harían?... solo espero estar equivocado, bueno, hay que ser positivo, después de todo eso es en lo único en lo que destaco de los demás supongo. Al ir caminando comienzo a apreciar lo bello que es este lugar, a pesar de ser solo una escuela tiene cosas que pondrían a cualquier universidad celosa, lo que más me llama la atención son los dormitorios, aunque las camas son algo incomodas pero más allá de eso no tengo ninguna queja.

-Ahora solo me queda llegar a la primera clase… mmm… veamos… -saque un pequeño papel de mi bolsillo en el cual tenía anotado el número de la clase donde tengo que llegar- clase 78… Perfecto –di un ligero suspiro con aires de nerviosismo, coloque mi mano en la puerta para deslizarla, tratando de parecer confiado, entre con una sonrisa algo torcida- _gracias nervios_ -me reproche mentalmente.

Entre a ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con algunas de las personas que me había topado en la ceremonia de entrada, quizás este año no sea tan malo, solo espero que no se levanten en contra mía, por la forma en la que aquella chica me miro.

-Naegichi-inmediatamente reconocí aquella voz, era un tipo de cabellera peculiar, extrañamente no usaba el uniforme del instituto, sus ropas consistían en: una camisa blanca desabotonada y arremangada, la cual dejaba ver una camisa de color naranja debajo de lo ya antes mencionado, unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, una especie de cinturón de color rojo era lo que los sujetaba y para finalizar unas sandalias algo antiguas considerando la época en la que estábamos. Fije mi vista en aquel sujeto y rápidamente lo reconocí.

-Hagakure-kun…-me acerque a el- que sorpresa que nos tocara en la misma clase, ¿no?- estaba aliviado, al menos no estaría tan solo, luce extraño, pero no parece tener malas intenciones.

-Claro que sí- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- ahora… solo resta esperar a los demás…

-¿Los demás aun no llegan?-pregunte algo intrigado, se supone que este instituto era la elite de la elite,

Supongo que deben de estar viendo sus nuevas habitaciones-bueno era algo lógico, aunque sea los estudiantes definitivos, adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente lo es difícil para todos al fin y al cabo.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, la cual dejaba ver a una chica tan bella como adorable, así es, es Sayaka Maizono.

Entro rápidamente y se acercó a nosotros, algo sorprendido pero a la vez nervioso, no es nada normal que una chica de un estatus tan alto como el de Maizono-san se te acercara tan rápidamente además de poseer una mirada completamente seria.

-Naegi-kun al fin te encuentro-dijo algo molesta, espera… ¿acaso ella estaba buscándome?.

-¿Qué sucede Maizono-san?-

-Bueno… seguro que ya estas enterado del reparto de habitaciones ¿no?-

-Claro, ¿pasa algo malo?-

-hay un problema con eso… es que debido a la gran cantidad de nuevo alumnos que llegaron este año, no hay cupo suficiente para todos… así que decidieron poner a dos alumnos por habitación y…-en el término de su oración, su voz se fue haciendo menos audible.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Maizono-san? No pude escuchar bien-

-Que nosotros estaremos compartiendo habitación…-

-…-

-…-

-..-

-..-

-¿¡Que!?-grite sin medir mi tono de voz.

-P-pero no te preocupes… ahora mismo iré a hablar con el director para que haga algo al respecto…-pude notar un tono triste en su voz.

-No-dije rápidamente, no es que no quisiera hacer algo al respecto, pero según lo que dijo Maizono-san, la academia ya no tiene tanto espacio en las demás habitaciones, así que supongo que si no tienes habitación tendrías que marcharte a casa, algo duro pero justo, aunque no quisiera ver a Maizono-san triste por esto, así que decidí compartirla con ella-lamento esto tan repentino, pero preferiría que la situación permaneciera de la misma forma, se que no es algo que tu quisieras hacer, pero tampoco creo que te gustaría irte a casa, así que si estás bien conmigo… me encantaría ser tu compañero de habitación.

-¡Gracias Naegi-kun!-pude apreciar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-Ahora aclarado ese punto Hagaku… re-san?-no se en que momento el había abandonado la habitación, buscando algún indicio de donde podría haber ido, note una nota en el pupitre que está a mi lado, atine a recogerla y a leerla.

" _Queridos tortolos:_

 _Se veían tan inversos metidos en su conversación que decidí no estorbare ir a buscar a los demás y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez algo de comer también. Solo espero que ambos aun conserven la ropa para cuando todos lleguemos._

 _Atte: Hagakure"_

Al terminar de leerla no pude evitar que un gran sonrojo se posara en mis mejillas, no solo por aquella insinuación del final, sino porque había pensado que ella y yo parecíamos novios… ¿enserio parecemos novios? Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¿Qué dice la carta Naegi-kun?-la voz de Maizono me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? N-no es nada Maizono-san-dije aun sonrojado e intentando que no me la arrebatara de las manos.

-Vamos déjame ver…-

Comencé a correr por la sala de clases mientras evitaba los intentos de Maizono por quitarme la carta.

Después de unos minutos de estar así, tome la carta y la arroje por la ventana, era mejor eso a que supiera la que contenía.

-Eres malo Naegi-kun-me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Lo siento pero es mejor que no lo sepas-

-decir eso hace que me den aún más ganas de saber… cielos-con una ultima queja terminamos nuestra pequeña "discusión" y fuimos a nuestros asientos, quise sentarme en la parte de enfrente ya que como no era un súper dotado, tendría que esforzarme el doble, Maizono-san tomo el asiento a mi lado derecho, estaba a punto de preguntarle el porqué de su acción pero no quise indagar mucho más en el tem y comenzar alguna discusión, después de todo seriamos compañeros de cuarto y tendríamos que aprender a llevarnos bien.

Y así después de unos minutos charlando sobre cosas cotidianas y banales, el resto fue apareciendo y antes que me diera cuenta la clase y el día ya había terminado.

 _Continuara…_

 **Hola, lamento tanto la tardanza pero ahora ya estoy listo para seguir esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos con esta continuación y sin más que decir me despido.**

 **By: Aless**


End file.
